1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for printing and converting documents from a workstation to a print driver.
2. Description of Related Art
In current printing environments, frequently printed and popular documents (e.g. memos, e-mails, manuals, corporate logos, business cards, photographs, letterhead, etc) must be completely reprocessed each time they are printed. The user selects the document(s) to be printed from a workstation, and then transmits the document(s) to a print driver over a network. The print driver translates or converts the data from a language in a computer-readable format such as PostScript or Adobe PDF into a printer-readable format such as a binary language that the print driver understands (a computationally intensive process often referred to as “rasterizing” or “ripping”), and then generates the print job output from the printer-readable format. (As defined herein, the terminology “print driver” refers to a printer or an image marking device). Even for some small jobs, such as a single photograph, the translation or conversion into the printer-readable format can result in delays of several minutes as the data are transmitted and ripped.